1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable space frames. The invention is also directed to improved methods for connecting and bracing the space frame components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Space frames are particularly suited to spanning large areas where minimal obstruction by supporting columns is required. Existing space frames generally consist of interconnected members which form nonadjustable triangulated structures which have a number of practical limitations. The frames often require expensive node connectors and the components manufactured to close tolerances. The space frames are generally rigid and unyielding and are difficult to assemble. Curved structures generally require special members and increased construction time. Finally, they are difficult to design as the use of a large number of components connected at nodes make them difficult to computer model because complex computer design analysis techniques must be employed.